THE NEW GAME
by MasamuneDate
Summary: A truth or dare game.I give DevilSimaYi credit for this story because it's like hIS story truth or consequence
1. New Game

WEI CAMP

Cao: sighs This is boring...

Pi: No dad we're having a great time.

Cao: Don't sass me.

Dun: Walks in Cao Cao's tentHey you guys I made up a new game TRUTH OR DARE!

Pi: How do you play one eye?

Dun: Ungateful little brat.

Pi: Hey are you going to tell me or talk trash and get beheaded?

All Wei Generals: Walk in to learn how to play truth or dare

Dun: Okay someone spins a bottle ,and when the bottle stops the person it piontshas to do truth or dare. If they pick truth the person that spins the bottle must ask a question about the person's life. Okay and dare the person that the bottle pionted to must do somthing that the person who spinned the bottle tells them. Okay any question?

Dian:What if someone rufuses to do dare and if someone lies in truth?

Dun: Then they die.

Zhu: How can we know if they lie?

Yi: I can read their mind mwahahahahahaha!

WeiGenerals execpt Yi: WEIRDO,CREEP,JACKASS!

Dun: Lets start.

Author:The End...

JUST KIDDING THEY'ER GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS!


	2. Lets Play

INSIDE WEI CAMP

Dun: Okay Cao Cao you spin first.

Cao: Okay (spins the bottle stops at Dian Wei )truth or dare.

Dian: Uhh dare.

Cao: I dare you tokiss Xu Huang.

Dian: LORD CAO CAO I"M NOT GAY!

Huang: Lord what the fuck is in your mind...

Cao: Okay then die

Dian: Okay (kisses Xu Huang) we'er done (spins the bottle stops at Zhu) truth or dare..

Zhu: Dare.

Dian: I dare you to work out to lose weight.

Yi: Dun dun duunn.

Everyone exept Yi: Creep,Weirdo, Jackass!

One hour of working out.

Zhu: I'm tired.

Everyone exept Zhu: he gained 50 pounds!

Zhu: Yeah while I was working out I was eating.

Everyone except Zhu and Yi: (faints)

30 mins. later

Zhu: You guys awake okay (spins bottle lands on Zhen Ji) truth or dare

Ji: Truth...

Zhu: Do you sleep with other men.

Ji: No why would I having a guilty look on her face...

Yi: Liar liar pants on fire remember when we won the battle of Wu Zhang Plains we both got drunk and...

Cao: Off with your head in (Cao Cao's mind )"finally I get to kill somone"

De:Dun dun dundun dun dudun dun dun dun dun dun dudun (continues doing the) "STAR WARS THEME SONG"

Pi: No dad stop you fuckin bitch!

Cao: Do you want to become king hmmm?...?

Pi: Do I ever!

Cao: Then leave your bitch

Pi: K... Sorry bitch but seeya in hell.

Ji: Nooooooooooooooooooooo...

Cao:(Takes outsword and chops off Zhen Ji's head)

AN:OK end of Ch.


	3. Invitation To The Guys And Gals In Green

Pi:K this game is getting boring.

De: I have a plan lets invite Shu.

All: Yeah

Infront of Shu Castle

Ping: Yeah kill them all!

Yi: Nice going De.

De: Sorry!

Yi uses his guards to protect him while he gets to Lui Bei fortunatly Yi is alive bad news his guards are dead.

Lui: So this is what it has come to Sima Yi.

Yi: Whatever stop with all that drama I'm just here to invite you to Wei's new game.

Lui: Cooly no ones ever invi-I mean I accept your invitation.

Yi: Sure k.

Wei's castle

Cao: K has Xiahou Dun tell you imb-I mean you wonderful people how to play this game.

All Shu: Yes you cow(snickering)

Cao: asses

Pi: Can we start.

Cao spins bottle stops at Fei.

Fei: Dare

Cao: K I will put you infront of 10 gallons of sake but you can't drink any for 10 minuets or you die.

Yi: 5 4 3 2 1 start

Few seconds later.

Fei: (drinking all the sake)

Yuan: Hey cousin can I kill him.

Cao: Awe...Fine.

Yuan takes out a bow

Fei: Oh shi a t ...

Bei: Brother noo.

Yuan spins bottle stops at Liang

Liang: Oh shit not me why god why.

Cai: Liang at least your dad didn't die!

Liang: Truth

Yuan: Do you molest Xing Cai at night?

Liang: (neverveos) no why it couldn't be me how i mean but I fu- yes yes yes.

Cai: ewey ewey ewy ewey ahhh daddy daddy ewey.

Ying: Hunny bun it's ok(punchese Liang out cold) that'll teach a.

Ying spins bottle lands on Cai

Cai: Truth

Ying: (grinning evily)k are you cheating on Ping.

Cai: Uhhh I think...

All:(mouths wide open)

Zhong: I guess there not so perfect after all (lol)

Cai spins bottle stops at Guan

Guan: Truth

Cai: Are you an animal lover because you spend alot of time with that red hare horse?

Guan: Impossible...(Acting nervous)

Yi: I can read mind liar.

Yi uses his powers to throw Guan Yu into hell

Bei: All my brothers are dead so i'll spin the bottle

Bei spins bottle stops at Huang

Bei: finally some reven-I mean finally someone from Shu ge-nevermind

Huang: Dare

Bei: Kiss my Ass.

Huang: No way i've had my share or homosexuality for today.

Huang kills himself

Cao: Smart dude!

_End of ch._


	4. Uninvited guest

Cao: Haha Shu you lost a bunch of generals!

Bei:...

All of a sudden Wu army breaks in

Zhou: So I was right there is a meeting here. Huh? Wait 1 2 3 4 5 si-? Huh? I thought there was more of you.

Dun: Explains everything Wu) So you wanna play?

All of Wu: Sure.

Bei spins bottle stops at Zhou

Zhou: Dare

Bei: Go fuck all the girls

Zhou: Sure

Behind the door

Zhou: oh oh ho

Xiao: uhhhuhhhhuhhh

Da: Damn!

Cai: Shit I'm gonna fucking die uhhhhhhhhh

Yue: My ass is gonna be soar

Cao: Lucky...

Zhao: Bei your never spinning the bottle again.

Ping: (crying)

Ce: (sharpening sword)

Liang: Damn am I the only one not mad?

Ping and Ce: Yes!

1 hour later

Everyone: finnaly

Zhou spins bottle stops at Ning

Ning: Truth

Zhou: Do you have affairs with Shang.

Ning: Yesss!

Tong: How can you betray me!

Ning: Baby it's not you it's me!

Tong: Sure...(kills himself)

Ning: Kay...(Spins bottle stops at Ce)

Ce: Dare!

Ning: Stick your dick up your ass!

Ce: Kay( takes off pants and strechese his dick to his ass)

Everyone: Gross!

Da: Thats why I married him!(in her mind she's saying"I still love Zhou he can fuck!)

End of Ch.


	5. Last calls last deaths Shu's truths

Those in Hell

Tong: I miss Ning...

Fei: Shut up homo!

Ji: At least he isn't a drunk.

Fei: slut.

Those in Heaven

Yu: Check

Huang: Checkmate!

Yu: Wonder where Tong, Ji, and Fei are?

Ch.5 Last Calls Last Deaths Shu's Truths

Ce: Pops I have to go turd!

Jian: Hold it.

Ce: I can't!

Jian: God why do I have suchasses assons. Quan give me your hat.

Quan: K dadda.

Everyone knocks out the Sun family and throws them out to the river.

Yun: Alrighty

Zhou: That was easy

Cao: My turn to spin

Stops at Yun

Cao: Truth or dare

Yun: Dare

Cao: Kill all of Shu

Yun: Alrighty I have wan't to do this ever since Chi Bi

Lui: Yun think about our dates and our time

Liang: What about Wu Zhang when I pretended to died so we could...

Yue: Oh now you're gay too!

All of a sudden Shu was fighting itself and Wei's hall turned into a war zone.

Pang: Liang I thought we had somthing

Xing: Yue kiss me one more time.

After a long hard battle all of Shu was dead.

Zhou: I fucked lesbians?...

Dian: So much homos...

Cao: My god have mercy on thier souls...

Cao:...

Cao:...

Cao:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Liao: Wow...

And so those who lived ended the game because thier mommies told them it's 7 and time to go home. One day Sima Yi killed and ate everyone and established the JIN DIE NASTY. And a new chapter in history started.

Those in hell

Cao: Party

Lui: Cookies

Jian: Women

Fei: Drinks

Tong: Gan Ning! LOVE YOU!

Shu: Homos rock!

Wei: Stay strait be safe or be Shu

Wu: Baots!Water!Sea!

Ning: Lets play pirates!

Tong: I'll be first mate for Ningy if you know what I mean

Xiang: LUV YAH NING. HATE YOU TONG.

Those in heaven

Zhou: Guan do you have a 8

Guan: Gofish

Zhou: Dang

Guan: Xuang put on your pants

Xuang: I thought we were playing craps

Zhou: Do you even know how to play craps

Xuang: Duh I do it all the time

Guan and Yu: Imbicile...

END


End file.
